Intertwined Hearts
by Skellington32
Summary: WOO this is a sequel to my Valentine's Day story "Lives Intertwined" this is a HunterXColleen pairing Of course Now just sit back, Relax, and Enjoy RR please


(A/n: Why does it always seem when I get Writer's Block on one story I think of new story, ugh I need to keep my schedule in check, Ah well anyways this is special for Valentine's Day Soooo with out further a do here's Intertwining Hearts enjoy! _PS I do not own the Road Rovers or the song If I never Knew you.) _

Chapter one (and only): Divine Love

The blue moon rose from the horizon line, giving off a very beautiful euphoria giving a hint that love is in the air and lovers all over were enjoying one another's company for this particular night was a very special night some may know of it and so many more may not, this is where this lovely night begins….

Colleen awakens and finds herself in the arms of the only canine she could ever love so passionately. "Huntie, Huntie wake up love." Says Colleen, gently shaking Hunter awake. Hunter wakes up slowly and finds himself staring into Colleen's eyes, he became transfixed in her lovely gaze. Hunter smiles and licks her cheek, "Evening love," Hunter replies, blushing wildly.

Madly, Colleen began to think _"Please tell me this isn't a dream, if it is I am going to scream." _But much to her relief this was no dream, this was reality her heart became all a flutter. Unfortunately the moment was short lived, as Hunter's cell rang. He sighed, "Sorry about this, must be one of the guys" He answered "Hello?" Exile was on the other line "Comrade Hunter! We've been trying to reach you for about two hours now, what in Mother Russia are you doing?! Exile sounded a bit panicky. Hunter replied, "I was just talking to Colleen here and I must have left my cell on silent now what is going on ? ", "You Got to get down here there's a prize for the best talent in the club were at!" Exile says excitedly.

"Whoa, slow down bud what's the prize?" Hunter asked skeptically. " A $1,000 dollar prize, in cash!" Blitz arrogantly butted in. Colleen heard Blitz, she looked at Hunter then looked at the clock, "Well… umm" Hunter looks at Colleen, she nodded reluctantly as she wanted to be alone with Hunter for this night, but maybe she can actually do something with him instead of just sit around staring at each other.

Hunter got Colleen's reply, "Sure we'll be right there." On that note Blitz and Exile high five each other, hung up, and retrieve their dates from the Bar. Anya gives Exile a flirty look "Lets go dance, shall we" she grabs Exile's hand and drags him to the dance floor followed by Mariah but instead she drags Blitz to who knows where.

Thirty Minutes later, Hunter and Colleen pull up in a Mercedes Benz and park near the entrance. The two lovebirds entered the club with formal attire since it was in the Club's policy. Hunter is sporting a blue and white leather tux, and Colleen on his arm with a stunning emerald dress and her hair tied in a ponytail.

They found Exile and Anya cutting some serious rug on the dance floor, but Blitz and Mariah remained out of their sights. Out of the corner of their eyes, two shadows are moving all around the booth, Hunter peeks into the booth and finds Mariah and Blitz with their muzzles locked together, Blitz's Tux jacket was extremely ruffled and Mariah's hair was frizzed. "Ahem." Hunter cleared his throat, Blitz and Mariah see him and separate from one another fixing their attire and fur. "oh… um….hey Hunter." Blitz says embarrassed, his fur barely shrouding the deep blush in his cheeks. Hunter and Colleen both begin to snicker but regain posture and take a seat on the other side of them.

"So where's the Talent Competition?" Colleen asks. Blitz replied "Its that stage, there was only 5 contestants and most of them weren't half bad." Colleen gulped, could she and Hunter pull off a musical number In front of about hundreds of dancers and maybe possibly win?

"What do you think Colleen?" Hunter asked her. _"This is a really tough choice, could we some how win?" _Colleen thought madly. "Um…well…I…" she was hesitant to answer, but found her strength by looking into Hunter's eyes, showing a glimmer hope and sureness. "Let's do it." Colleen answered finally.

Hunter and Colleen get out of the booth, leaving Mariah and Blitz alone. "Come on Blitzy, lets go dance." She took his hand and joined Exile and Anya, who weren't even breaking a sweat. A guard blocked the path up the stage; Hunter coaxed the guard to step aside to let them up to the stage, the guard curiously looked at both him and Colleen as if he were x-raying their very soul. "Go on" the guard moved away and both Hunter and Colleen climbed the path up to the stage where two microphones stood shining in the dancing lights of the club.

The dancers immediately stopped their dance and stared at them. Colleen instantly felt the urge to run off the stage (She had terrible Stage fright) but one look at Hunter told her that she had to do this with him to show everyone even her fellow teammates that She and Hunter's love is deeper then any vast sea, with a light that could penetrate the even blackest darkness. Hunter picked up the microphone from its stand and the music immediately began…

**Hunter:**

If I never knew you, if I never felt this love  
I would have no inkling of how precious life can be  
And if I never held you, I would never have a clue  
How at last I find in you, the missing part of me.

In this world so full of fear, full of rage and lies  
I can see the truth so clear, in your eyes, so dry your eyes  
And I'm so grateful to you, I'd have lived my whole life through  
Lost forever, if I never knew you.

Colleen took her microphone and brought it to her lips.

**Colleen: **

If I never knew you, I'd be safe but half as real  
Never knowing I could feel a love so strong and true  
I'm so grateful to you, I'd have lived my whole life through  
Lost forever, if I never knew you.

Hunter's muzzle played a smile; Colleen was bringing out their love for one another, he had just realized that she is the one he has been searching for all this time.

**Hunter:**

I thought our love would be so beautiful

**Colleen**

Somehow we make the whole world right

**Both: **

Never knew that fear and hate could be so strong  
All they leave are worthless whispers in the night  
But still my heart is saying we were right.

**Colleen: **

If I never knew you

**Hunter: **

There is no moment I regret

**Colleen:**

If I never knew this love

**Hunter: **

Since the moment that we met

**Colleen:**

I'd have no inkling of how precious life can be

**Hunter: **

If our time's auspicious as that  
Is here at last.

**Both: **

I thought our love would be so beautiful

**Colleen: **

So beautiful...

**Both: **

Somehow we make the world right

**Colleen: **

Thought our love would be so beautiful  
We turn the darkness into light

**Both:**

And still my heart is saying we were right.

**Hunter:**

We were right  
And if I never knew you

**Colleen: **

And if I never knew you

**Hunter: **

I'd have lived my whole life through

**Both: **

Empty as the sky  
Never knowing why  
Lost forever  
If I never knew you

They finished their beautiful duet; all was quiet in the club not a soul made a sound. But in the silence there were tears in the eyes of the people there, even their teammates were crying especially Blitz, who talks of big game but just proved he's a softy (In a good manner). Exile began to clap for them and soon after the entire club was clapping and cheering for them, no one could have predicted that on this night that they would hear something so pure and so beautiful in their lives!

Colleen was on the brink of tears, she was incredibly happy she can't believe that this is all for them. She looked at Hunter who was also on the edge of tears and wrapped her arms around his neck and brought his muzzle to a passionate kiss, Hunter gave equal passion to her not wanting this moment to end.

The guard that guarded the stage's stairs was also crying he came up to them and tapped Hunter's Shoulders, they broke their kiss and the guard stuffed Hunter's paws with the prize of $ 1,000 dollars and even the trophy that came with it.

"As you can see here." The guard says, " You two are the winners of this contest, Congratulation to both of you." The big lug wipes his eyes and leaves the stage.

Hunter couldn't believe at what just happened they just won and it was his love for Colleen that brought the prize into his paws. He pocketed the money and once again grabbed Colleen and brought their muzzles to another kiss.

He wasn't deciding on spending the money on something worthless, but on something special unfortunately he would have to wait… things like spending an eternity with someone must be saved for last, at least for now…

(This was a sequel to my story "Lives Intertwined" I hope you loved or maybe liked it, I plan on making another story but that'll have to wait I need to plan my stories, so Happy Valentine's Day everybody and God Bless!)


End file.
